The present invention relates to access panels for suspended acoustical ceiling systems.
Suspended acoustical ceiling systems frequently mask functional systems such as plumbing, electrical wiring, telecommunications wiring and the like. There are two basic types of suspended acoustical ceiling systems: (1) lay-in panel systems, where the ceiling tiles are lifted into and rest in the metal grid suspension system with no physical attachment; and (2) rigid, tight systems, where the tiles are interconnected to the metal grid, locked in place and not removable.
The advantage of a lay-in suspended acoustical ceiling system is that it permits access to equipment located above the ceiling system through easily removable and replaceable ceiling tiles. The rigid spline (fixed tile) system requires use of permanent access panels or the ceiling must be disassembled and removed if work is to be completed above it.
Unfortunately, lay-in tile systems, although allowing easy access, present several difficulties. For example, since the ceiling tiles are typically identical in appearance, maintenance personnel may have to open numerous tiles in order to find the necessary access point. Also, the ceiling tiles are relatively expensive, are subject to damage whenever maintenance personnel remove and replace them, and panel edges tend to flake edge material/debris, which are deposited on the floor, equipment, or furniture below. As our technology continues to advance, the amount of communication and miscellaneous wiring extending above the ceiling in buildings is expanding and the need to access this ceiling plenum area on a routine basis is becoming commonplace. This continuous opening of typical lay-in ceilings is destructive to the ceiling tiles and grid. Strategically located access panels reduce this stress on the acoustical ceiling system and preserve the general appearance of the overall system.
Several access panel assemblies for lay-in acoustical ceiling tiles are known in the art. However, most known access panel assemblies consist of an outer frame and door with various types of hardware and clips to secure the frame to the ceiling grid. While there are many variations in existing access panel assembly design, it is believed that:
(a) the design of all existing access panel systems requires a complete outer frame around the opening and separate from the access door that reduces the size of the access panel door opening. This frame is secured to the ceiling grid system with various types of connection devices;
(b) the access panel door is hinged from the outer frame and is held in a closed position with a manually operated lock; and
(c) all existing acoustical access panels weigh in excess of 2 lbs. (not including ceiling panel tile).
In addition to reducing the size of the access opening in the ceiling, the outer frame is required on existing systems to support and retain a second inner door frame that is designed to receive and hold a ceiling tile. The door frame is hinged to the outer frame and the door frame is fitted with the acoustical tile panel that matches the ceiling. As a result, conventional access panel systems require involved modifications to the acoustical ceiling grid in order to provide bracing or support for connecting and securing the access panel assembly to the acoustical ceiling grid.
In view of the above-discussed disadvantages and drawbacks of conventional access panel systems for suspended acoustical ceilings, the present invention provides a simple, inexpensive, adaptable, reliable and reusable suspended acoustical ceiling access panel assembly that minimizes the amount of materials needed and simplifies the design relative to conventional access panel assemblies. The elimination of the requirement for a separate outer frame that must be attached to the ceiling grid reduces weight, cost, and fastening requirements. The unique design utilizes the existing ceiling grid as the outer door frame. No tools are required to secure the door assembly to the ceiling grid. Further, the access panel system of the invention is significantly lighter than existing systems. As an example, the weight for a typical 24xe2x80x3xc3x9724xe2x80x3panel assembly (ceiling tile not included) is two (2) pounds minimum, to twenty (20) pounds. The system of the invention, excluding ceiling tile, weighs approximately one (1) pound.
The panel system can be provided in an assembled configuration, ready for installation of a desired ceiling tile. The placement of the hinge pivot points allows the door to swing clear of the ceiling grid in a smooth rotation. The access assembly panel is interchangeable between modular ceiling systems of the same grid size, i.e., 24xe2x80x3xc3x9724xe2x80x3xe2x88x9224xe2x80x3xc3x9748xe2x80x3, etc. Since the access panels do not require a separate outer frame for attachment to the ceiling grid, the resulting assembly is light weight, easy to handle and provides the maximum opening possible. The access panel system is fastened to the metal ceiling grid system by lifting the door panel and hinge assembly into place and tightening thumbscrews affixed to mounting plates that engage with the ceiling grid. Relocation and reuse is readily and quickly accomplished by loosening the thumbscrews and lifting out the panel assembly for relocation to another position in a ceiling grid. The dimensions of the door panel and attachment hardware are chosen to be adaptable to all known lay-in acoustical access panel systems.
Accordingly, the present invention offers significant advantages over the known art. Apparatuses in accordance with the present invention are relatively inexpensive and easy to construct, assemble and maintain. They are easily retrofitted in place of existing dropped ceiling tiles. They permit maintenance personnel to readily identify and access key functional components, such as electrical lines, plumbing and the like. They are also aesthetically pleasing with minimal disruption to the appearance of the dropped ceiling. By eliminating the standard outer frame found in conventional systems and placing the hinge pivot points at optimal locations with connectors such as thumbscrew used to secure the assembly in place on the existing ceiling grid, this access panel assembly is lighter and easier to install than all existing known art. The door panel uses spring clips to hold the acoustical ceiling panel in place. No special attachments are required.